Subtlety
by skyisthelimit
Summary: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Somehow, Kagome and her friends find themselves as the newest additions to the Western Demon Court. Drowning in lessons and training, Kagome does not have the time to be paying more attention than healthy to a certain demon lord. Or does she? Canon-AU
1. Now What?

**A/N:**Hi all! Alright, this is my shot at a drabble series. More information about updating at the bottom!

**Full Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: Over

Words: 200

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Now What?

**Disclaimer for entire story: Concept of the anime/manga franchise Inuyasha and its characters are not mine**

* * *

><p>It was over.<p>

Naraku was finally defeated. Dead. Gone. Take your pick. The point was, it was over.

What, exactly, was over, you ask?

Everything. Her journey, her toils and troubles, her _life_ for the past two years. All over.

So the million dollar question:

"Now what?"

Kagome's voice startled her friends out of their silent trance, simply staring at the empty spot that Naraku had been in, before Kagome had purified him out of existence. Now, her question seemed to direct their blank gaze at her, because really, that was the question.

Now what?

Sesshomaru, as efficient as ever, answered, "Now, miko, you all come to this Sesshomaru's fortress."

"For another council meeting?" Darn. She was really tired of those. In the weeks leading up to the battle, everyone had convened at Sesshomaru's stronghold, using it as a sort-of headquarters. The downside to this grand alliance, however, was that they had been subjected to countless council meetings with Sesshomaru's nobles, who were so whiny and, well, _stupid_ that Kagome had wondered why Sesshomaru hadn't killed them ages ago.

She was informed that they were even a bigger headache when they were dead.

His lips twitched. "No, for a feast."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do ya think?

This fic will be updated daily Mon-Fri


	2. Faith

_Faith_

**A/N: **Oopsies! This was supposed to go up last night but doc manager was having issues for me. I'll update again later today to make up for it.

**Full Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Faith

* * *

><p>Kagome was surprised to find the feast already prepared when they reached the stronghold.<p>

"Does word travel that fast?" she asked, gawking at the extravagant dishes. Her friends had seemingly forgotten their previous exhaustion and enthusiastically dug in.

"No. This Sesshomaru's house began to prepare this soon after our departure."

Kagome stared at him. "You were that confident?" Was it arrogance or faith?

He regarded her evenly. "No, miko. My pride does not obscure my objectivity. This Sesshomaru is very aware of the risks of battle. They did this on their own," one of his shoulders hunched in a slight shrug, "as they do every time I leave for battle."

Then, Rin and Jaken, whom Sesshomaru had kept here out of harms way, barged in. They gave him enthusiastic welcomes in their own way, relief evident. However, Kagome did not miss how neither of them was surprised in the slightest.

She had been wrong, she realized. It was not_ his_ blind faith in himself, but others' blind faith in _him_.

She smiled and happily started eating.

"Eat, rest," his ordered coolly, "Tomorrow we must deal with the council." He did not bid goodbye as he exited the room.

Kagome choked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	3. I Hate My Job

**A/N:**As promised, another update today! Now some of you might wonder where the plot is to all this. It's coming. But first we need some humor setup :)

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 300

Rating: K+ (for some funny violence)

Warnings: None

Title: I Hate My Job

* * *

><p>Kagome was going to kill something. She really was. And Kagome was a very peaceful person…normally.<p>

Here they were, _finally_ having beaten Naraku, only to have to listen to these stupid nobles arguing. Over _everything_.

Who had believed in Sesshomaru more. Who had more to do with Naraku's demise. Whose greater fault it was. What Naraku looked like. What color the table was.

And what was everyone else doing? Sango was dozing at her seat, still exhausted. Miroku, damn monk, was listening to everything with amusement. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for once were doing the exact same thing – ignoring everything very successfully, including each other.

Leaving Kagome with this headache.

"Hey."

She was ignored.

"_Hey_."

Ignored.

"HEY!"

"What, wench!" a noble finally snapped.

Kagome bristled at his tone and language. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, useless girl. What is a _human _doing at Sesshomaru-sama's table?"

She glared at the aforementioned lord. "That's a good question. What are any of us doing here?"

Said lord merely stared out the window.

Another youkai sniffed. "_We_ have jobs to do. I'm sure you have your own. Go clean scrub the dungeons, as your station dictates."

Kagome felt her anger grow white hot. Suddenly, Inuyasha was not ignoring her. Instead, he crouched to the floor as far as he could, ears flat. Miroku nudged Sango awake and pointed to Kagome. Both scooted away from the table. Even Sesshomaru was now looking at her with…amusement?

"Stop gawking like the idiot you are and go do your duties!" the youkai from before sneered.

Suddenly, the two demons who had spoken were each hit in the head with a shoe that was charged with purification powers. They were flung back from the table, landing unceremoniously on their rears.

The furious, now-shoeless, miko stomped to the door. "I quit!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri


	4. Diplomacy

_Diplomacy_

**A/N:** Just in time!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Diplomacy

* * *

><p>"Miko."<p>

"_What!_" Kagome whirled to see who had dared followed her, only to see the demon lord. She deflated, blushing in embarrassment. "Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn. While that display was…entertaining, it was terrible diplomacy."

"Like yours was any better," she grumbled.

"Incidentally, it was. This Sesshomaru prefers to let his nobles speak all the useless things they must first, making the meeting more productive after."

"Oh." Her face became even redder.

"Your friends realized this," he pointed out.

"Well I _didn't_, alright?" she snapped. "I don't know anything about youkai politics or politics in general!"

Sesshomaru regarded her evenly. "You will learn."

* * *

><p><em>An_: This drabble series will be updated daily Mon - Fri


	5. Court

_Court_

**A/N:**Sorry sorry sorry! I completely forgot to warn you guys. I was at orientation this past Mon and Tues, which was the reason for the lack of updates. I'll make them up today!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Court

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Miko."

"_No._"

Sesshomaru leered at her. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, but did not lower her chin. "No, thank you?" she tried.

His eyes narrowed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I don't need to learn youkai politics. As your nobles so subtly pointed out, I'm _human_. This is probably the only time I will _be_ at a demon court."

"On the contrary. You are the Shikon miko. If you intend to stay in this era, you will be a part of this Sesshomaru's court."

Kagome gawked at him in shock. "And who decided that?"

His eyes did not falter. "I did." Kagome bristled at his arrogance until he continued, "You will _all_ be a part of this Sesshomaru's court. It was a stipulation in our alliance."

Kagome jerked in surprise. "It was?" Maybe she should have paid more attention to those meetings. But really, her priority then had been to keep Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from killing each other. She had been just glad when the alliance had pushed through.

"Hn."

"…Wait you wanted Inuyasha to be a part of your court?" she realized incredulously.

He glared in annoyance. "That, unfortunately, was one of _your_ stipulations."

Visions of a mischievous purple-eyed monk filled her mind. "Ah."

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series (should) be updated every day Mon-Fri


	6. A Little Flattery Goes a Long Way

_A Little Flattery Goes a Long Way_

**A/N: **As promised, here's another!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: A Little Flattery Goes a Long Way

* * *

><p>"Why do you even want us in your court?"<p>

He paused to consider his words. "This Sesshomaru's court is known for its…diversity."

"Hunh," Kagome thought for a bit, "Come to think of it, I have seen all sorts of demon species here."

"I find that it is better to have _all_ angles considered."

Kagome nodded. He was a master tactician. It only made sense that he would consider all the options. "So, what, now you've decided you need humans to complete your little color wheel?"

"This Sesshomaru does not _need_ humans," he scoffed, "However, Rin has made me see that humans may have opinions of some value as well. But I can only tolerate the competent ones."

"Miroku-sama and Sango-chan are very competent," Kagome nodded, "But why me?"

"You are educated, and different."

Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Competence. Diversity," he reminded her of his requirements.

"Oh, I guess I understand."

"And you are powerful in your own right, miko. Others will seek you," he added.

Kagome chuckled. "So you'd rather have me than let some other lord have me?"

"This Sesshomaru will always have the best."

Kagome couldn't help but flush, pleased.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. He had her.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon-Fri


	7. Start!

_Start!_

**A/N:** Here's the last update for today. Regular updates will resume from now on.

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Start!

* * *

><p>"I'm not apologizing to them."<p>

"This Sesshomaru does not expect you to."

Kagome huffed and slid the doors open, glaring at the weary nobles. Looking around, she saw Inuyasha, ears still pinned back, Sango, dozing again in the corner, and Miroku, smiling at her slyly. He winked.

Her lips twitched, but kept her face schooled as she calmly walked to the two nobles she had attacked earlier. They shrank back. Ignoring them, she picked up her indoor shoes, slipped them back on and walked back to her earlier seat.

Sitting down, she cleared her throat. "Well? Get on with it."

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated everyday from Mon-Fri

Please review!


	8. And the Layers Come Off

_And the Layers Come Off_

**A/N:** Eheh...Sorry I've been neglecting you guys X). I forgot to warn you - I was out of town from the 12th - 18th. And then when I got back I just kind of neglected updating here - I think it's because it's kind of a longer process to update here.

Fear no more - regular updates are resuming from now on - I swear.

In case you're wondering, this fic actually has 50 chapters over at Dokuga - I update there first. However there I update Thurs-Mon (weird schedule, I know...it's complicated.) Here I figured a simpler schedule would be best, and you have my word, I will be keeping to it now!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: Formal

Words: 300

Rating: T

Warnings: Some tame suggestions

Title: And the Layers Come Off

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru!"<p>

The demon lord almost sighed. His half brother's wench was _loud_. He did not bother to look up from his documents as the girl marched into his office.

"I'm not wearing all this crap!"

He did not have to look up to know that she was wrapped up in layers after layers of robes. "You are required to wear formal attire as a member of this Sesshomaru's court."

"I can't _breathe_."

"Obviously you can."

"It's summer, for pete's sake! I'm sweltering in these!"

Sesshomaru spared a glance up, his expression clearly saying 'too bad.' "I will not allow you to bring disrepute to this Sesshomaru's house by prancing around in the scraps you call clothing. You will wear those."

"Screw that! Where is my uniform?" she shouted.

"That is the wrong question to ask, miko. If you are asking where _was_ your uniform, then I may answer – it _was_ in the smithy's fire pit. Now it is not."

Kagome gaped at him. "Of all the arrogant, presumptuous, _idiotic_ – That was a perfectly good uniform!"

He ignored her, resuming his perusal over his documents. She would leave eventually.

Suddenly, the inuyoukai's vision was filled with blue silk. Plucking the robe off in distaste, he was about to reprimand the stupid miko when his head was buffeted with another silk robe. Layer after layer came flying toward him as he simply watched in surprise.

"And what, exactly, are you _doing_?"

"Stripping. What does it look like?"

Finally, all that was left was two flimsy under-robes that left little to imagination. She refastened her obi and smiled at him triumphantly. "You said I had to wear the clothes. Never said which ones." With that she flounced out, leaving a daiyoukai who had been, for the first time in his life, rendered speechless.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon-Fri. Seriously. I mean it this time :) Please drop a review!


	9. Well Well

**A/N:**So here's today's update! A little late, sorry bout that!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Title: Well, Well

* * *

><p>Kagome basked in her victory. Ha. That'll teach him to torch a perfectly good uniform.<p>

Unfortunately, as her high slowly dissipated, she noticed the looks she was getting. Belatedly, she realized she probably should have kept at least one of the outer robes. Now it looked like she was traipsing around in her underwear.

Blushing, she quickly ducked into the nearest room, intending to exit the complex so that she could sneak to her room through the gardens.

Unfortunately, there was an occupant.

A _male_ occupant.

He grinned slyly, electrifying blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

><p><em>AN_: Please drop a review!


	10. Proper Treatment

**A/N**: Eheheh...this is super super late. Sorry! But it's still yesterday in Australia technically! So ha!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: Fire (r0o's surprise DDN)

Words: 300

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild insinuation

Title: Proper treatment

* * *

><p>"I…I…" Kagome, for the life of her, could not say a thing. Her face was cherry red now, and her arms were wrapped around her waist as if they could protect her from the demon's probing gaze.<p>

"I must admit I am surprised." The demon stood up and approached her, long, black-streaked white hair swishing down his back. "I thought Sesshomaru too stoic to keep your type here, especially humans." He gently gripped her chin, tilting it to look at her cheek. She did not resist, still frozen in uncertainty. And did he just refer to Sesshomaru without an honorific?

"You _are_ a beauty. Perhaps Sesshomaru is actually male – I had my doubts," the demon chuckled. "In any case, I think I shall gratefully accept my gift and keep you, little ningen."

Kagome's eyes widened as she finally realized what the man was talking about.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You speak? Interesting, normally concubines do not dare speak out of turn."

_That _got her temper fired up. Fear and anxiety gone, she slapped his hand away. He looked down at her mutely in surprise.

She poked his chest, glaring at him for all she was worth. "I am _not_ a concubine, you dunce! Nor am I some _gift_," spat out. "Is that how you treat women? Like objects? Like property that can just be handed out? What a jerk! I suggest you learn how to properly treat a lady or I'll purify your behind to Timbuktu!" With that she poked him again with a little of her powers, causing him to flinch at the shock.

"Hmph!" Message sent, she pushed past him and to the screen door that opened to the outside. She slammed it open and stalked away, making sure to kick back some dirt into his room for good measure.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series (should) be updated every day Mon-Fri. Please drop a review!


	11. A Matter of Possession

**A/N:**Next! Here we go! The new character's identity is revealed!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: Art (r0o's surprise DDN)

Words: 300

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: A Matter of Possession

The demon lord kept a firm hold of his control as he trekked his halls, following the troublesome miko's scent. Yes, the girl may be educated and different, but apparently lacking in manners and genteel. Perhaps he should add lessons for court ladies to her schedule. In any case, the miko would be getting a stern lesson on how to treat one's better, as soon as he found where her scent led.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru paused. Her trail had taken an abrupt turn into one of the rooms. He nearly groaned as he realized _whose_.

Entering without announcement, the inuyoukai glared. "Harushiro."

"Ah, Sesshomaru. I just had the most _interesting_ visitor." The door that led outside the building was wide open. Oddly enough, the white tiger demon was inspecting a pile of _dirt_ by it.

"Hn. Where is she?" He had no tolerance for Harushiro's lackadaisical manner at the moment, not that he ever did. The cat took nothing seriously, frequently driving Sesshomaru to the brink of his normally unshakeable patience.

"She was a beauty, indeed. Had a nice spark. A true work of art. Can I keep her?"

Sesshomaru snarled. "No. She is to be the miko of my court."

Harushiro raised his eyebrows. "You are taking in a priestess?"

"She is the Shikon miko, and she will be one of the advisors of the West. The North may not have her."

The other demon lord grinned. "Are you so sure? For all you know she could have taken a liking to me."

The dog demon narrowed his eyes even further, shooting across the room to follow Kagome's scent outside, nearly knocking the tiger over in the process. Calmly he let his whip crack across the dirt, flicking some of it to add to the tiger's pile. "She is _mine_."

_A/N_: Please please review! This drabble series will be updated every day Mon-Fri


	12. Touch

**A/N:**Oopsie - Sorry guys, I was busy yesterday (the Fourth of July!) So here we are. To make it up to you guys, I'll update twice :)

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Touch

* * *

><p>"Miko," Sesshomaru called when he reached her room.<p>

Abruptly, the screen slid open wide enough for a hand to shoot through, grab his kimono, and yank him inside.

"I need help."

Sesshomaru arched a brow in response, pointedly glancing at her grip on his clothes. She released him immediately. "Oh, sorry."

"I will allow your indiscretion of touching this Sesshomaru only once."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "Right. Sorry, again."

"Speak your request, miko."

"Right." She turned to move toward her dresser, her hair brushing his shoulder as she whirled.

For a reason unfathomable to even the demon lord, Sesshomaru remained silent.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ This drabble series is updated every day Mon - Fri.


	13. Clothes

**A/N: **Here's that second update I promised!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: Flail (r0o's birthday surprise ddn)

Words: 300

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Title: Clothes

* * *

><p>"The…incidence…in your study, while fun, wasn't very smart was it?"<p>

"Hn."

"So," Kagome opened the trunk of clothes given to her, "I need something to wear. But I refuse to wear all those layers!"

"You must wear them."

She whipped around to glare, flailing her arms in anger. "Didn't we just go over this? I will _not_ –"

He raised a hand to halt her. "You must wear them…occasionally," he elaborated.

Her brows shot up in surprise. "_'Occasionally'?_"

Sesshomaru nodded. "For formal evening events. However, most days, it would be acceptable for you to wear traditional miko garb." He pointed to another trunk.

She dove for it. "Well why didn't you _say_ so?"

"Hn. However – " Kagome paused, tense. "You will not be wearing the colors of a traditional Shinto priestess. You will be the miko of_my_ house, and thus you will wear my house's colors."

Kagome relaxed and proceeded to open the chest to find a pile of traditional white kimonos. However, the hakamas next to it were a midnight blue that reminded her of a certain forehead marking. The material was fine, light, but of sturdy quality. When she pulled out one of the kimonos for closer inspection, she noticed the small, but clearly visible crescent moon embroidered on the back of the collar in the same color as the hakamas, but outlined in silver thread as well.

She smiled. "Thank you."

The daiyoukai only nodded.

A heavily silent moment passed.

"Will you leave so I can change now?"

He quirked a brow. "You were not reserved about disrobing in front of this Sesshomaru before."

She blushed a fiery red before growling, "Out. Now. And take your twisted sense of humor with you."

Sesshomaru did not comment, but rose to leave. "Change quickly, miko. Your lessons begin now."

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	14. Readable

**A/N: **Just in time!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: Murky

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Readable

* * *

><p><em>Sigh<em>. She should have guessed her first lesson would be in a library. Absentmindedly, she took a scroll and rolled it out, coughing as the air became murky with dust.

Suddenly, a clawed hand snatched the paper away. "Do not touch."

She glared at the daiyoukai. "Then how am I supposed to learn?"

"Hn. I assume you believe you are able to read everything in this room?"

"Well, yeah." Japanese kanji was her best class.

"This Sesshomaru disagrees. There is one thing you cannot read here, miko."

"Oh?" She arched a brow. "And what's that?"

Gold eyes glittered dangerously. "Me."

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	15. First Lesson

**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for all the feedback guys! And I'm only a few minutes late this time!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: First Lesson

* * *

><p>Kagome huffed. "Is that supposed to be your twisted sense of humor again?"<p>

Sesshomaru hid his amusement. "No. This is your first lesson, priestess."

Huh?"

"Successful diplomacy necessitates inscrutability," he explained, "You must never give yourself away, or give your enemies an advantage over you."

She regarded him skeptically. "Are you talking about politics or battles?"

"Politics _are_ battles."

"And you use the same tactics for both?"

The daiyoukai nodded.

Kagome grinned. "But I never see you tossing diplomats into the air."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Just because you do not witness it, miko, does not mean it doesn't occur."

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	16. Skills and Strengths

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 300

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Skills and Strengths

* * *

><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, why are we here? I'm pretty sure you can't teach me how to be 'inscrutable.' I'm too emotional."<p>

"That is evident," he agreed.

She glared at him. "So, what's the point?"

"We are here, miko," he gestured to the ancient library around him, "to enhance your observation and analysis skills."

She looked at him blankly. "Why?"

"When you have weakness, miko, you must fortify your strengths to compensate."

"Speak like regular people, will you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but explained. "This Sesshomaru has noticed that you have a skill for understanding others' emotions or intent."

"Not yours," she pointed out.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Do not concern yourself with that. There are few that are as unreadable as I."

"Of course," she said sarcastically.

He ignored her. "You empathize too much, miko, and that has given you the ability to adeptly interpret others."

She put two on two together. "So, you're saying that since everyone _else_ tries to be _un_readable in politics, I just have to be good enough to read them?"

"Fortify your strengths," he repeated. "If you anticipate your opponents moves before they are executed, once again you will have the advantage."

She grinned. "Works for me."

He nodded, approval in his eyes.

She noticed, and smiled widely.

"Hey, look at that. I think it's already working. You're satisfied."

He growled.

"And now you're irritated. See? I've got this down already," she stated gleefully as she winked. "Not so aloof after all, hunh?"

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps you are simply _that_ irritating, miko."

She grinned slyly. "But you're the one who hired me. Does that make you stupid or masochistic?"

He growled again, but couldn't help but admire her wit. _Perhaps she has the making of a tactician after all._

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	17. Poetry

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Poetry

* * *

><p>It was late when Kagome finally collapsed onto her futon in utter mental exhaustion. Sesshomaru had kept her in the library for hours, reading and interpreting gibberish. At least, that's what she called it.<p>

He had called it poetry.

They ice cold demon lord had a thing for poetry. Who knew.

Kagome sighed. Normally she liked reading poems, appreciating how the words formed a mysterious beauty.

_"There is nothing mysterious about it," Sesshomaru had told her, "If you truly wish to appreciate a poem's beauty, you must unravel its mystery, as you would unravel another's disguise."_

Apparently _that's_ why they were bothering with poetry. He insisted that it was practice in interpreting people.

And so he quizzed her without break, drilling her for deeper analyses and conclusions. Since these were original copies, every stroke, every character meant something.

_"All words have a second meaning. The ignorant take them at their surface. The wise look for the other significance. The nobles you have encountered are ignorant. No advisor of mine will be. You will be enlightened."_

All Kagome knew, though, was that it made her brain spin. And here she thought she'd left school behind in the future.

The future.

Crap.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	18. Wrong Turn

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: K + (Mild Inuyasha Language)

Warnings: None

Title: Wrong Turn

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Kagome pounded on the frame of the shoji screen. "Wake up! <em>Inuyasha!<em>"

"Miko, cease this racket," she heard from down the hall. Turning, she flushed as Sesshomaru approached her, irritated.

"Sorry, but I need to speak to Inuyasha!" She played with her fingers and did what she always did when nervous – babble. "It would be rude just to barge in. I don't understand though, he's usually such a light sleeper! Why isn't he waking up? And now I've disturbed you and again I'm really sorry, but for some reason he's just not answering me! Maybe something is wrong? Gods, I hope not. But if nothing is wrong, then he must be ignoring me, which in that case I'm really tempted to tell him to _sit_ – "

A crash resounded in the distance.

"Oi, wench! What d'ya do that for?" an outraged hanyou shouted as he stomped towards them from another hall.

Kagome stared at him, then back at the door she had been pounding on. Timidly, she slid the screen open to find an empty storage room. She must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

She turned again to face two highly irritated sons of the Dog General.

"Oops."

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	19. Hindsight

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Hindsight

* * *

><p>"Well?" grumbled the hanyou.<p>

"Er, sorry, Inuyasha. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk, for cryin' out loud," Inuyasha said exasperatedly.

"I need you to take me to the well. What if it closed itself? I haven't even thought about it since we defeated Naraku, so I need to go back _now_," the priestess expressed worriedly.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Why would the thing close? You haven't done anything with the jewel yet."

"…Oh." That's right. Her journey here had seemed to center around the evil hanyou for so long that she forgot that he was just one of the players. The real reason she had traveled back to the past was the jewel currently around her neck.

Inuyasha yawned. "So, can we wait till the sun's up again? I need my sleep, dammit."

Kagome ducked her head, contrite. "Yeah, Inuyasha, sorry. We can wait till morning."

He nodded and strode away, patting her shoulder as he left.

Leaving her alone in the hallway with a silent daiyoukai.

Shyly, she looked up at his face. He truly was expressionless then, his mask completely perfect. Even his eyes were blank.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You wished to leave," he stated matter-of-factly.

_Crap_.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	20. Reminiscing

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Reminiscing

* * *

><p>He left without another word. He had much to think of and thus required isolation.<p>

Stepping into his personal gardens, he gazed at the moon.

She'd wanted to leave.

Of course, she was free to do so. He had no need for humans. He simply wanted to add her uniqueness to his council. Complete his color wheel, as she put it.

Still, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he enjoyed her company, much like he did Rin's.

His thoughts thus wandered to the moment when his opinion of her had began to change, when she had first proposed this alliance.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	21. How it Began

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Title: How it Began

* * *

><p><em>"Sit!"<em>

_A thud, and Inuyasha's head was yanked to the ground just in time to avoid the swinging arch of Bakusaiga._

_"Inuyasha, you idiot! Would you get a hold of your temper!" the miko yelled at the red clad figure buried in the dirt._

_Sesshomaru arched a brow, witnessing the strangely clothed woman stand over the hanyou like a master over her dog._

_He almost snorted._

_He swung Bakusaiga again, resting the point of the katana gently on the priestess's throat. "You would protect him, miko?"_

_Unwavering, without a hint of fear in her eyes, she huffed. "He doesn't need my protection. He's just being a blockhead right now. We sought you out for a reason, Sesshomaru-sama."_

_"Hn." He waited._

_"Er, could you lower your sword?"_

_"Afraid, miko?" He knew she was not. But he would have his answer nonetheless._

_"No. But my neck is starting to hurt."_

_"Then perhaps this Sesshomaru should relieve your neck of the burden your head presents," he said mildly in one last effort to incite fear._

_It failed. "But then you'd be left with a headless priestess and _then_ who would ground Inuyasha when he's being hot-headed?"_

_"Hn." He conceded, and lowered his sword._

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	22. Deserving

**A/N: **Sorry I skipped yesterday guys! I just forgot. Eheh. Enjoy two updates to make up for it!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: Treat

Words: 400

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Deserving

* * *

><p><em>Approaching calmly, she did not wait for the daiyoukai to acknowledge her. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, for agreeing to this alliance," she told him.<em>

_"Hn. The monk is a skilled negotiator," Sesshomaru conceded._

_She laughed. "He's used to weaseling out of tough situations," she explained, mentally adding, 'With women.'_

_He nodded, and waited for her to leave._

_She did not._

_Instead she kneeled beside him. "I have a thank-you gift for you, Sesshomaru-sama."_

_He arched a brow, mildly surprise at her boldness._

_From behind her back, she presented a small, colorful cloth bag. "They're sweets," she explained, "for Rin-chan."_

_"Did you not state you had a gift for this Sesshomaru?" he asked, perplexed._

_"I did," she nodded, "and it is. Before we went looking for you, I tried to think of something I could offer, hopefully as a thank-you gift. I tried to come up with things you wanted, but the only thing I could really think of is power. Obviously, I can't give you that." She giggled._

_His eyes expressed mild amusement._

_"So I tried thinking back on our encounters, and I noticed something," she paused, then continued, "I noticed you liked to treat those you favor. Rin-chan's kimono, I can see, was youkai-made. I know you gave Jaken the staff of two heads. Not only that, you give Rin freedom and protection, and you award Jaken with your trust."_

_"Perceptive," he acknowledged_.

_She beamed. "So here's something unique that you can treat Rin-chan with." She again offered the small bag._

_Slowly and deliberately, he took it. "Thank you."_

_She smiled widely. "Thank _you_." She hesitated, before pressing, "May I ask a question, Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Why do you treat Rin and Jaken with such? Not that I disagree, but I know you are also capable of being cruel."_

_He considered his words carefully. "Humans did not deserve Rin. Jaken, though irritating, is trustworthy. This Sesshomaru only awards what is deserved."_

_Her eyes sparkled. "So, does that mean you think my friends and I are deserving of your support?"_

_"Hn." He did not repeat himself._

_Standing up, she bowed again. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I promise we will try to maintain our worth." With that, she politely excused herself and went back to her friends._

_Sesshomaru watched her go. _Very perceptive_, he amended his words from earlier. And thus, he decided, she was deserving of more._

_So he gave her his respect._

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	23. Companion

**A/N: **Sorry I skipped yesterday guys! I just forgot. Eheh. Enjoy two updates to make up for it!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Companion

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't move as she watched him walk away.<p>

She shouldn't feel guilty.

She _wouldn't _feel guilty.

What obligation did she have to Sesshomaru? None. She was perfectly entitled to want to see her family. She had no reason to feel guilty.

…But she did.

She wasn't betraying him. But Kagome knew, in the time since their alliance, they had become…companions to each other.

Sometimes she wondered how that had ever happened. Before, Kagome only knew the cold daiyoukai as Inuyasha's strange and aloof older half-brother. But then there was _that_ moment when she realized he was so much more…

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	24. The Fun in the Funny

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 400

Rating: T

Warnings: Very mild gore/violence

Title: The Fun in the Funny

* * *

><p><em>They had been traveling for some time, headed towards Sesshomaru's fortress. Ah Un and Rin had melded well with the group, walking between Sango and Kagome. Jaken, since Rin was his duty, kept close, but silent. Only the daiyoukai strode some ways from them, to the side.<em>

_"So, Rin-chan, how have you been?" Kagome asked conversationally._

_"Well!" she answered, "Rin has been having lots of fun with Ah Un, Jaken-sama, and Sesshomaru-sama!"_

_"Fun?" she echoed, bewildered._

_"Mmhm! Rin plays with Ah Un a lot, and Jaken-sama is very funny when he jumps around!" The girls heard the imp huff, and giggled._

_"What about Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked curiously._

_Rin grinned. "Sesshomaru-sama can be very funny too, when he wishes to be."_

_Kagome angled her vision towards the stoic inuyoukai. The image of him cracking a joke or pulling a funny face had her in side-splitting giggles._

_As if he could read her mind, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to glare at her._

_She only laughed more._

_Suddenly, Sesshomaru halted, causing everyone else to do the same._

_"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked respectfully._

_"Prepare yourselves. A large oni approaches."_

_A few moments later, a huge ogre appeared, ugly and mindless for the jewel shards. It lunged for the miko, dodging the arrow aimed at its head._

_Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga and leaped in front of her, slashing the oni's chest with a long stroke, spraying himself and Kagome with black, gooey blood._

_"Eww…I just washed this too," Kagome mumbled to herself, not noticing Sesshomaru's amused look.._

_Enraged, the oni swatted at Inuyasha, sending him soaring. He was quick to his feet, unhurt, however, it was already reaching for the girl again._

_Sesshomaru stepped in, his whip flashing over and over again, until the ogre was riddled in deep, fatal cuts. The wounds belatedly spewed and the ogre fell in pieces. Again Kagome was covered in demon blood and guts._

_"Gah! Gross!" She glared at the demon lord. "Did you do that on purpose?" He could have just cut off its head._

_Sesshomaru's lips twitched, but only turned and walked away. However, Kagome suspected that he deliberately stepped on a particular, still throbbing piece of ogre, squishing it in such a way that it squirted Kagome with more blood._

_She cried out in frustration. Rin needed a lesson in fun, because that stupid demon's twisted, sadistic sense of humor was _not_funny._

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	25. A Beautiful MorningNot

**A/N: **I am sooooooo sorry it's been so long. I recently just got a second job...and I hate it. So things have been very stressful for me that I actually just forgot about updating here. But I remembered! And now I'm seriously back - regular updates will resume Mon - Fri, however, as an apology, here's an update today :)

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: A Beautiful Morning...Not

* * *

><p>A sharp rapping on her door rudely woke Kagome up.<p>

Sitting up abruptly, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Who in their right minds was up this early? The sun was hardly peeking over the horizon.

The rapping continued.

"Alright, alright," she groaned, pulling herself off her futon. Reluctantly, she slid the screen aside to be met with a fully awake daiyoukai.

"Change, miko. Your second lesson begins now."

She gawked incredulously. "_Now?_"

He nodded sharply. "Training always begins at dawn. Now change."

She gulped. "Um, what kind of training exactly?"

His eyes flashed with amusement. "Physical. Now change."

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	26. Running Warrior

**A/N: **It seems like every time I resolve to actually stick to my updating schedule, I forget _ I truly am sorry and I REALLY am going to try to keep to my schedule now. I've just got a lot on my plate- updating here, updating on Dokuga, a tournament entry, two arting commissions, etc etc. Excuses, I know, but I'm SUPER sorry. So, to make up for it I'm updating THREE times today (spread out throughout the day).

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Running Warrior

* * *

><p>She was <em>aching<em>.

Wasn't the soreness supposed to wait till the morning _after_? That's what she'd heard anyway. Apparently not because she was completely sore thirty minutes into the training session.

And they were just _running_.

"Why…exactly…am I doing this? I thought…you were going...to teach me…_diplomacy_," she panted as she pushed her legs harder, trying to keep up with the pristine daiyoukai.

"This Sesshomaru will be teaching you to be a proper member of his court," he corrected, "All of my personal advisors are well trained warriors."

"I'm a _priestess_…and a…bad one at that," Kagome grumbled, still panting, "least of all…a warrior."

"There was a time when priestesses were warriors as well," he mused. "Your famed Midoriko lived in that time."

Kagome thought of all that armor on Midoriko's statue. "Hunh, guess that…makes sense."

"You will become a warrior, miko. As the new Shikon mistress, it is now your duty to protect it. As you've learned from your previous incarnation, archery is not enough."

She glared. "Hey…that 'duty' stuff…may be leverage against _you_," she huffed at the honor-centric demon, "But it…won't work…on_me_."

He arched a brow at her. "Won't it?"

She thought for a moment, then grumbled in acquiesce.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	27. Good Ol' Fashion Training

**A/N: **So yeah...I have no good excuses. I'm sorry! Truthfully, I just got overworked, overwhelmed, and thus lazy with . College is killer. Thanks for sticking with me this far if you're still there though! I hopefully will keep updating this regularly. However, if you want to see what happens next, go to Dokuga - I post in advance there because this is a story I made basically in that community. There are already 90 chapters there.

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: Grave

Words: 300 (In Weekly Perfection it was 200)

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Violence

Title: Good ol' Fashion Training

* * *

><p>"Again."<p>

Kagome growled, and charged the infuriatingly arrogant daiyoukai.

He dodged her wooden training sword easily. "Again, miko. With the intent to kill," he ordered gravely.

"Trust me, I've got the intent to kill thing down," she grumbled, before charging him again.

He dodged once more. "Again."

She attacked. This time he caught her katana with a bare hand and tossed it, and her, into a tree.

"You must brace yourself against enemies larger than you. Rise."

She groaned and stood, rubbing her sore back.

"Again."

She glared knives at him. If he would just _show_ her how to do this stuff – but _no_, she had to find her own technique, apparently.

She charged again, determined to whack that stupid expressionless face off him.

He grabbed her katana like before, however, this time, Kagome let the thing slip from her fingers. As he threw it aside, she decided to employ some good, ol'fashioned, martial arts of the future.

She tackled him.

Surprising him, she actually managed to knock him down, landing on top of him and straddling his waist.

"_Ha_. I guess you gotta brace yourself against the smaller ones too," she gloated in triumph.

He stared at her blankly, then in a split second she found herself pinned under _him_.

"Wrong, miko," he breathed into her ear. She shuddered, suddenly very aware of the hard lines of his torso pressing against hers. "Because a larger opponent can always do _this_." He smirked before getting gracefully off, leaving her breathless in the grass, mind spinning.

By the time she came back to reality, he was tossing her wooden katana at her. "While that was…resourceful, I do not suggest doing it again. If I had my armor on, you would have shattered your skull. Now, rise, and come at me again."

* * *

><p><em>AN_: This drabble series will be updated every day Mon - Fri.


	28. Rush Order

**A/N**: ...Sorry I've neglected this *ducks* I'm back though!

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Rush Order

She was about to throw the stupid staff at his head.

Seriously, she was.

"Can't we take a break?"

"No."

"Why? It's not like we're in a rush! I'm human, Sesshomaru. My body needs time to adjust."

"On the contrary, miko," stated the daiyoukai, "we are 'in a rush.'"

She looked blankly at him. "Huh?"

"In one moon, the four demon courts will meet to discuss of the aftermath of Naraku's actions. You must be ready to be presented to court before then."

"...Oh," she said dumbly, then sighed. "I'm going to have to wear those stupid layers, aren't I?"

_A/N_: This fic will be updated...maybe every day...hopefully _


	29. Next

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Next

* * *

><p>"That is enough for today," Sesshomaru declared.<p>

Kagome, relieved, collapsed onto the grass, relishing the soothing breeze and warm sun.

Only to have a shadow cast over her by a tall daiyoukai.

"You have an hour to have your midday meal and refresh yourself, miko. Then you are to report to my study for your next lesson."

She groaned. "More poetry?"

"No, that will come later in the evening."

"What comes before then?"

"One of this Sesshomaru's advisors will instruct you on court etiquette for the rest of afternoon."

"And that includes…?"

"Tea ceremony, calligraphy, dance, flower arranging, and other traditions."

She clamped her eyes shut and held her breath.

"What are you doing, miko?"

"Trying to make myself pass out."

"…Are you succeeding?"

"…No, but maybe Miroku would whack me with his staff."

"I advise against such actions."

"You're right. He'd probably just cop a feel. May Sango and her Hiraikotsu?"

"You will see the taijiya later as she will be taking the same lessons."

"…You take some sick pleasure from all this don't you?"

"Hn. As if this Sesshomaru would rejoice in the prospect of hearing more complaints from you."

"True. Maybe you really are masochistic."

He snarled.


	30. Monk

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 400

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Monk

* * *

><p>Kagome, freshly washed, collapsed onto the floor pillow next to Miroku.<p>

The monk chuckled. "Are you enjoying your training with Sesshomaru-sama?"

She glared at him. "This is all your fault, you know. What made you think _I_ could be one of Sesshomaru's advisors?"

"You do not give yourself enough credit. You are very good at getting what you want, Kagome-sama."

She stared at him in surprise. Flushing a little, she smiled. "Thanks, Miroku-sama."

"You're very welcome."

"But still, I suck at all this. My head hurts, my body hurts, and by the end of the day my pride is going to hurt too. As if I could be a court lady."

"Ah, I believe Sango was expressing the same worries earlier."

"Oh yeah, Sesshomaru did mention she was taking lessons with me today. I'm surprised she agreed to this."

Miroku wisely decided not comment on the absence of an honorific. "It was necessary. However the truth is, Kagome-sama, this is a desirable occupation for all of us."

"Huh?" They _wanted_ to work for a demon lord?

"Did you know it is the lord's responsibility to keep all the lesser youkai in check? As a member of Sesshomaru-sama's court, Sango can do what she was raised to do – exterminate demons, much as she did before. I believe Sesshomaru-sama is also considering letting her train some of the newest soldiers. Sango is excited at the prospect. And whether he admits it or not, Inuyasha has developed a…camaraderie with his brother in the time of our alliance. It would be a shame to let that go to waste from neglect."

Kagome considered this, never having thought of it. "I see," she mused, before arching a brow. "And you don't benefit from the steady income at all, do you?"

"Of course not. I am a simple monk. I do not need such worldly possessions!"

"Sure. Hey, how come you're not doing any training like the rest of us?"

"It seems Sesshomaru-sama has decided that I am already adept in the ways of a diplomat."

A passing deep baritone voice from behind surprised them both. "However, monk, if you do not keep that hand of yours under control, this Sesshomaru _will_ train you in the ways of a gentleman. Personally."

A now wind tunnel-free hand halted in mid-reach for Kagome's derriere.

The monk laughed sheepishly as Kagome blushed furiously, whacking the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for all your feedback! I hope you enjoyed this! Please, please, please review this time as well?


	31. Flying Fans

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 300

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Flying Fans

* * *

><p>It was awful.<p>

Awful, awful, _awful_.

Tea ceremony had been fine – interesting, even. Calligraphy went well – her handwriting had always been good and archery had made her hands steady. She might even admit she liked flower arranging.

Dance, however, was the worst thing ever _invented_.

"Kagome-sama, you _must_ loosen your limbs. If you'll forgive me, you resemble a stork," Haruka, Sesshomaru's lynx demon advisor, said exasperatedly.

Gritting her teach, she tried to relax her joints, but the more she focused on them, the stiffer they got.

"How do you do it, Sango?" Kagome whined to her friend, who had flawlessly performed the fan dance they were learning and was now sitting next to their instructor idly.

Sango shrugged. "It's similar to the training I had to do to become a slayer. Some weapons require a lot of grace and flexibility."

Kagome sighed and tried again. Carefully, she tried to move the fan exactly like she had been shown.

"No, no, no. Your wrists are too stiff. Bend your knees more – not too much! Drop your shoulders. Your grip is too tight. For kami's sake, hold the fan _up_!" Haruka continued criticizing as Kagome tried to constantly adjust accordingly. With each scolding, Kagome felt her frustration grow more and more, causing her body to tense further, in turn causing more criticisms. Finally after five full minutes of this cycle, she lost it.

"_That's it! I am NOT doing this anymore!_" she shouted, and flung her closed fan sharply at a wall.

Which actually was not a wall, but a door.

A door that slid open the precise moment the flying projectile reached it. Kagome watched in horror as the fan then proceeded to collide sharply with a certain daiyoukai's forehead.

A certain, silver-haired, now _angry_ daiyoukai.

He growled.

She giggled.

"Oops."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As always reviews are more than welcome ;) They are my muse's fuel. See? **Shows secret video of muse gobbling reviews**


	32. Fan Dance

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: Firm

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Fan Dance

* * *

><p>"Explain."<p>

"Eheheh…nothing. I just can't dance," she sheepishly replied.

"Hn." Suddenly, the inuyoukai slid smoothly behind her, slipping the discarded fan into her hand. Firmly, he grasped her wrists with each hand, pulling Kagome flush against him.

"Sesshomaru, what- ?"

"Relax, miko," he breathed into her ear.

Together they moved fluidly and gracefully through the fan dance, his own figure sensually manipulating hers like a puppeteer. Not an inch of space was allowed, and his close proximity and heat left Kagome breathless by the end.

Unaffected, Sesshomaru moved away. "If a male can complete this dance, miko, so can you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Pretty please, if you will, leave a review! ^_^


	33. Girl Talk

**Summary**: The subtlest signs make all the difference. Five hundred years is a long time, so whatever shall we fill them with? With lessons on demon politics and family traditions, how to find your way when you are lost, and most importantly, what to do when you find yourself being wooed by a demonic lord. At least, you think you are right about that last part. That is, you hope.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 300

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Title: Girl Talk

* * *

><p>He left soon after, leaving Sango and Haruka silent and gaping.<p>

"Kagome-chan…when did you get so close to Sesshomaru-sama?" the taijiya asked in disbelief.

Still rather dazed from the incident, Kagome took a moment to comprehend the question. "What do you mean? We're not _that_close."

"Kagome-sama, my lord hardly touches _anyone_ unless it is to deal out punishment," the lynx demon quietly spoke.

"Well he wasn't really touching me out of will, was he? He was just angry that he got hit with a fan and wanted to personally make sure I didn't do it again."

Both women shook their heads. "Kagome-chan, you're weren't watching from our point of view. That looked…_intimate_. Didn't it feel that way to you?"

The miko flushed. "N-no," she lied through her teeth. "Really, Sesshomaru and I aren't that close. In fact, I'm pretty sure he sees me as his number one annoyance, apart from maybe Inuyasha."

Sango raised a brow. "You two are obviously close enough that you don't use an honorific with him."

Kagome started. She hadn't even noticed when she stopped putting '–sama' at the end of his name.

Haruka smiled slyly. "Yes, indeed. Congratulations, Kagome-sama. You are a lucky woman," she waggled her eyebrows.

Kagome gaped and spluttered at the demoness. "Haruka-san!"

Haruka shrugged. "I am a woman as well, my lady. I'm sure even you've noticed my lord's exceptional…physique." Kagome gawked at her, never having imagined that her docile instructor could say such things.

"Even I have," Sango added, grinning at the red and stuttering girl.

"I…That's not…There's nothing going on between Sesshomaru and me!" Kagome finally managed to cry before stomping towards the screen.

She yanked at the frame hard, and frowned when it didn't slide open.

"Er, Kagome-chan? That's a wall. The door is over there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Don't forget to review please! :)


	34. Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters belonging to the franchise**

Prompt: N/A

Words: 200

Rating: T

Warnings: Inuyasha has a potty mouth

Title: Bonding Time

* * *

><p>Kagome wandered during a rare, small break, appreciating feudal Japan's reverence for nature. These gardens were beautiful, having a pleasant mixture of rare trees and exotic flowers, all well cared for.<p>

A clang and yell broke her out of her musings.

Walking quickly toward the sounds, though skeptical that any real danger had entered Sesshomaru's fortress (it was a _fortress_ for a reason), she quickly came upon a nearby and occupied clearing.

Kagome watched with wide eyes as Inuyasha lunged for Sesshomaru, Tetsusaiga glinting in the sun. Sesshomaru easily deflected him, sending him sprawling onto the grass.

She hurried towards them to interfere. She thought they were getting better with each other! What had set them off _this _time?

"Your stance is weak, little brother," Sesshomaru remarked mildly.

"Keh! It's still enough to whoop your ass!" Inuyasha shouted before charging again. The clanging of metal on metal resumed.

Kagome paused in her approach, watching carefully. They weren't trying to kill each other. Were they…training?

"If you do not loosen your wrists, hanyou, you will meet your end today," the white-clad youkai said calmly.

Kagome smiled, and walked away, leaving the two sons of the dog general to their bonding time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi! So it's been a while...but recently I regained some motivation for this story! So for the next few weeks I'll be working to catch this story up to where it is on Dokuga. Look for daily and multiple updates! ^_^


	35. Darn Title

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters belonging to the franchise**

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Darn Title

* * *

><p>"So, time for more poetry, Sesshomaru-sama?"<p>

The demon lord frowned. She flitted her eyes away from him when he tried to meet her gaze. Finally he slowly nodded and gestured to the floor cushions they had occupied the night before.

"I don't understand, Sesshomaru-sama. Is the writer truly sad or is he simply being ironic?"

He narrowed his eyes as he replied.

"Was I right, Sesshomaru-sama? Or should I analyze deeper?"

His frown deepened.

"Good night, Sesshomaru-sama."

He simply walked away from her, scowling. For the first time in his life, he was displeased with his position and his title.


	36. Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters belonging to the franchise**

Prompt: Melt

Words: 300

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Title: Progress

* * *

><p>He had been silent.<p>

More silent than usual, that is.

As in, he hadn't said a _word_ since he had woken her that morning and growled, "Training."

Kagome fiddled with her wooden katana. Last night she had lapsed back into a polite tone and re-added the "-sama" to his intimidating name, cowardly deeming her familiar behavior inappropriate.

She could tell he had noticed, and that it had bothered him. But, she figured, it was for the best.

However, now that he was reciprocating the distance, she felt uncomfortable and…bereft.

Weird, huh? She actually missed that twisted sense of humor.

"Wench, cease your dawdling and attack."

Her eyes snapped up.

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself, wench. Now, attack."

"What did you call me?" she hissed.

"Are your human ears that feeble, wench?"

She growled, and charged. Over and over again, she was deflected, and over and over again, she was taunted with that hated name. He was degrading, condescending, and _cold_.

Finally, after one last failed attempt, she snapped, and demanded, "Why are you acting like this?"

He regarded her frigidly. "If you will revert to your former persona, so shall this Sesshomaru."

She blinked in surprise as her anger melted. Relaxing her stance, she let her eyes soften. "We've been through a lot since then, huh?"

"Hn."

Her face broke into a smile. "Yeah. Sorry about all that…Sesshomaru."

Instantly, his face relaxed minutely and he gave the smallest nod of approval.

"Hn. Now attack, miko."

She playfully pouted. "Hey, how come _you're _promoted to 'Sesshomaru' and I only get 'miko'?"

"That is what you are. You may refer to me as 'daiyoukai', 'milord', or 'my superior' if you wish."

"Hey—!" She stopped herself, eyes widening in recognition, and laughed.

She really did miss that twisted sense of humor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
